Running Late
by JD Lance
Summary: One-shot: Ilana oversleeps before school, and being late would be breaking the rules... and Ilana could never break the rules... ever. Disclaimer: I do not own Sym-Bionic Titan, but if i did... i'd be super duper happy. Now you know...


**Just a quick, more bright story. Oneshot, shorter and more happy than most of my other stories, also it doesn't start with an "S" like "stolen" "Strike" and "Science Fair" in "Sym-Bionic Titan"... this has happened to me before, and it totally seemed like Ilana so i wrote this because i just finished up most of my longer stories. anyways, ENJOY :)**

Ilana curled up in the covers, wrapped in her soft cotton sheets on Earth. Dreams of Galaluna rolled through her mind. Lance, Octus, Hobbes, and her father were all gathered in the royal palace sharing a meal. She told her father about the fascinating cultures of Earth.

The planet had a remarkable history, an entire country based off of independence, democracies, empires, entire republics falling at the feet of monarchs… Earth was such a divided planet, even within cities of fellow citizens, members were segregated. In high schools, teens were divided amongst themselves into clearly defined sects and such. Such odd behavior.

Speaking of high school, when she attended, they had always started so early...

Ilana's dream stood still for a moment as reality sunk in, she still attended high school. And she was still on Earth, and she wasn't on Galaluna. She wasn't home with her father, and Lance and Octus were probably asleep in the other rooms of their house in Sherman.

The girls weary eyes drifted open, her room was bright and the birds outside chirped their carefree, singsong melodies. "Better get ready for school…" She said to herself, savoring the last bit of warmth from her covers.

She slipped out of bed and opened the closet to choose an assortment of clothes for her outfit. After she'd selected a dark purple tee shirt and a pair of black leggings with a thin blue skirt, she eyed her _Corus _watch on her wrist.

_9:45 AM _the watch read.

_No, that can't be right... school starts at 8:00... _Ilana said starting to panic, how could she have overslept? She had responsibilities, responsibilities to be on time and ready to learn at the specific times that the school had established. How could she have failed?

Ilana quickly got dressed, ran to her mirror to fix her hair, grabbed her bag and rushed downstairs.

_Oh no, I forgot my project! _The girl ran back up the flight of stairs to her room and grabbed an elaborately decorated piece of poster board with facts and diagrams of the _Three branches of American Government._

She stole another glance at her watch, _9:49 AM_. Maybe if she hurried they could make it in time for third period, but she'd have to race against the clock. Ilana frantically ran back upstairs to grab her denim jacket, since it looked chilly outside. After she made her final trip down stairs, she double checked that all of her homework and supplies for the day had been packed.

After confirming she was equipped with pencils, erasers, pens, paper, her library book, and her lucky _Animal Friends_ keychain Lance and Octus had bought for her a while ago, she ran into the kitchen for a quick, speedy, nutritional breakfast.

The first thing she noticed before the room was the smell of cooking meats, delectable foods were being prepared. _What do they think they're doing, don't they know we'll be late for school? _Ilana thought, she expected to find Octus preparing a meal like he always did in the morning.

"Octus, we're going to be…" She said, Octus wasn't in the room. Lance stood in front of the stove wearing a pair of black pajama bottoms and his usual blue tee shirt. A hot pan of bacon was sizzling as he flipped a couple of pieces over. "Lance…" She said, seeing he wasn't even dressed ye.

"Morning." He said, putting the finished meat out of the pan and onto a plate.

"What are you doing, where's Octus?" She asked, they didn't have time for such a meal.

"Out with Kimmy, they went to some early morning boat ride or something." Lance said placing a dish on the table in front of Ilana. Bacon, eggs, sliced fruit, hash browns… "Here you go."

"Thank you… Lance, we have to hurry…" Ilana said, shoveling the food into her mouth.

"For what?" Lance asked leisurely pouring her a glass of orange juice.

"What do you mean, _for what_?" She asked. "Thank you" Ilana said, not forgetting her manners.

"I don't know, did we make plans for today?" Lance asked, sitting down at the opposite end of Ilana.

"Of course we did…" Ilana said, almost finished with her food.

"Well, someone was hungry…" Lance laughed. "Here, I'll make you some more."

"Lance…" She whined.

"Do you want cheese on your eggs?" He asked, cracking a shell onto the pan.

"We have to go, or we'll be late…" She said being cut off.

"Oh shoot, you're right!" Lance said checking his watch, he ran out of the room. Ilana stood puzzled, had he really forgotten about school? Moments later Lance walked in.

"Never mind the show I wanted to see isn't until noon, you're welcome to come with, it's a local acoustic band playing at the promenade." Lance said attending to cooking once again. _Was he serious? Blowing off school to see some show? _She completely supported his newfound passion for music, but that was crossing the line. And asking her? Being late was one thing, but purposely not attending was unacceptable.

"Lance, we have to go school. I can't even believe you'd consider skipping class… I mean… this planet has rules, and we have to follow them, regardless of how they might seem unreasonable…"

"Ilana…"

"We have the opportunity to learn about Earth's history and culture, it's an opportunity to attend high school, and everyone here seems to treat it like a chore."

"Ilana…"

"Oh gosh, it's already 9:55… Lance we really need to hurry if we're going to make it to third period at least…"

"Ilana…"

"Come on, Lance. We have to hurry…"

"Ilana!" Lance said in a sterner, but not aggressive tone.

"Yes?" The girl asked, pausing for a moment. Lance left his cooking, kneeled down in front of her so they were level with her sitting down.

"Ilana… it's Saturday." He said calmly. She stared into his eyes and tried to process the words that just came out of his mouth.

"What?" She asked slowly.

"It's Saturday." Lance said walking over to a calendar posted on the wall. "April twentieth, Saturday."

Ilana carefully studied the calendar for a moment. _Eighteen, nineteen… twenty… it was a Saturday, and school was dismissed on Saturdays. _

"Oh…" She said sheepishly. "Sorry."

**When i said this has happened to me, that wasn't exactly true... okay, well i woke up and thought it was Saturday and slept in... and yeah, it was Friday (It's Friday, Friday... no) so anyways, this was happier than my usual themes, just a short and quick little story for ya. please review on what you think, also, any suggestions/ideas for future stories, i'm kinda stumped for the moment since i just finished "Stolen" my big project, BTW please go check that out i put a lot of blood, sweat, and tears into it (Not really) it'd mean a lot. anyways, thanks for reading. BYE!**


End file.
